


Congratulations - A Kuro Killua and Shiro Gon Reality

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, KilluGon Dimensions, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Sadness, Shiro-Kuro AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Kuro Killua tells Shiro Gon how he truly feels. Shiro Gon responds to those true feelings. Part of Fall's KilluGon Dimensions.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon, Kuro Killua X Shiro Gon, Kuro Killua/Shiro Gon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Congratulations - A Kuro Killua and Shiro Gon Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been with me since September of last year. After the events of my RP with Rowan, I wrote it because it was a key moment in the Lusty Couple's relationship. I cry every time I read it out loud. There's just so much raw emotion.
> 
> Please play the song 生活があった by Picon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xzdfU2m4zA) on repeat as background music to really set the mood.

**Congratulations**

Background Music to play on repeat: [生活があった by Picon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xzdfU2m4zA)

Shiro Gon’s legs gave out almost immediately. He took two shaky steps back before falling to his knees on the carpet. With wide orange eyes and an open mouth, he looked up at his Darling. The facial expression the other boy wore confirmed the truth. Jaw trembling, Shiro Gon asked his immediate thoughts aloud.

“How did it happen? How am I supposed to feel?”

Kuro Killua averted his gaze, swallowing hard. He didn’t know, so he didn’t answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his stunned partner cover his face with both hands and sit back. It was obvious that he had yet to fully process what he had just been told. The black-haired Zoldyck didn’t want to see Shiro Gon like this, but they didn’t have a choice. Though, the discomfort was more painful than Kuro Killua had prepared himself for.

As realizations clicked into place, tears began pouring down Shiro Gon’s cheeks. So it wasn’t simply fun and games; this was serious. It wasn’t that Shiro Gon had been ignoring the signs, it just never crossed his mind that something like this would have been possible. After all, he was always so focused on loving the assassin boy. Kuro Killua was his one and only… 

Wiping at his eyes as he moved his hands from his face to the shorts of his boyfriend, the Love Hunter gave a weak request. “…Kill… Kill! Please! Tell me a lie. P-please… tell me _the_ lie. Let me pretend that I can hope.” Shiro Gon gripped his Darling’s clothing as if it were a lifeline. His whole body was trembling, as if on the verge of a meltdown. There was something he wanted to hear, but something more important that he needed to hear. They both understood that fact, which was evident from how the white-haired boy had used the most intimate of names. 

Getting down on one knee, Kuro Killua stared hard at his life partner. “I won’t,” the assassin refused with unwavering conviction, “I won’t do that to you.” Taking a deep breath through his nose, Kuro Killua pulled Shiro Gon into a strong embrace. He didn’t want to show his lover the sorrowful expression on his face as he continued. “I am so grateful that I was able to meet you. I am so happy that I’ll still get to be with you. I- you know that I will always, from now until forever, I will always continue to accept your love, Gon.”

“Then tell me!” Shiro Gon shouted, moving his hands to wrap around Kuro Killua’s back. His chest heaving as he began to sob, “Tell me the lie!”

“I won’t!” Kuro Killua repeated just as loudly. He shook his head and held his lover more tightly. Even though he had cried so much the night before, he could feel this wave of sadness bringing him close to tears again. Before he could let that happen, the black-haired boy needed to make himself very clear. “I love you, Gon. But… I know now… that I never _did_ and never _can_ return the same amount of love that you give to me!” With this emotional declaration, Kuro Killua grit his teeth as silent tears began to fall. It was now clear to both of them that this was to be their new reality. 

Together, the Lusty Couple of the Kuro Dimension cried quietly while they held each other. Though it was only for a few minutes, it felt like an eternity. Kuro Killua was a bit surprised though. He had expected Shiro Gon to throw a fit, bawling his eyes out dramatically while screaming that fate was so unfair. Instead, the older boy in his arms was subdued in his despair. He gave little whimpers along with his sobs, but not much more than that. He must have truly understood the situation for what it was. 

With a gentle hand, Kuro Killua rubbed his lover’s back. It was an action only he was allowed to do to the other boy. As such, he used it as a way to communicate comfort to Shiro Gon, let him know that they were going to be alright. 

In response, the Love Hunter gave a long, wavering wail, as if he were a wounded animal on the brink of death. He gripped the assassin’s shirts, slowly digging his nails into the flesh beneath the cloth. Though he didn’t even break the skin, he wanted this little gesture to be the only punishment he would be giving to his Kuro Darling for shattering his heart. He felt the circular motions on his back for a while longer before ending the embrace.

“I… I geddit,” came a shaky mumble from lips that were attempting to make a smile. Shiro Gon, the endless chatterbox that he normally was, was having trouble forming his words properly. “An’... Iym sho habby, Gill.”

Kuro Killua, a mournful expression on his face, felt so guilty. Shiro Gon wasn’t giving him a service grin. “You’re… happy?”

“Ob course,” came a squeaky whisper as the white-haired boy bit his lip in order to keep from sobbing again, “because now you finally know how I feel about you. How I’b felt all this time.”

“…I do…” the Zoldyck boy agreed softly. 

“It’s just… unfortunate… that it ended up not being for me.” 

Kuro Killua reached up to wipe at the new set of tears that Shiro Gon had begun to shed. The Love Hunter really did understand. And it was devastating. To know that the love of his life, his one and only Darling, would always be thinking about another when he was alone. And, no matter what Shiro Gon did, it was obvious that fact would not change. Not only _could_ Kuro Killua never return his feelings equally, but he never _would_. For their bond was too strong to believe in such hopeful lies. 

Though his lover was in front of him, Kuro Killua couldn’t stop the image of New Gon’s face from appearing. Even at a time like this… Dropping his gaze shamefully, he tried to say the same thing he had said to the boy with the braid. “Gon, I apologize.” 

“No need, Kill,” Shiro Gon shook his head, raising his beloved’s chin so their gazes would connect. Orange truly met Red for the first time. Tilting his head slightly, the shorter boy leaned forward and gave Kuro Killua a passionate kiss. When it was reciprocated, he was able to confirm that their bond was just as strong as ever. Even if his Darling loved someone else, the Equilibrium was still in balance. A genuine smile finally graced Shiro Gon’s lips as he gave his blessing.

“Congratulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Lusty Couple, Shiro Gon especially. It was interesting to watch Kuro Killua fall in love with Rowan's New Gon over the course of the RP, especially when they had no chemistry in the very beginning. But, Kuro Killua falling in love for the first time... means that he wasn't truly in love with Shiro Gon. For my favorite Gon to realize that he lost what he never got but thought he had is devastatingly sad. But, like with every hardship in a strong relationship, the Lusty Couple were able to move forward and continue with their love. Kuro Killua will just sometimes stare off into the distance and think about the boy with the braid that he can never have... 
> 
> Since the KilluGon Dimensions stuff is out of context for most readers, I don't expect many kudos or reviews, but comments would be nice. Did you feel sad reading this or did you like 生活があった? Do you want to know more about the Lusty Couple or any of the rest?


End file.
